When We Met
by Crossroad Angel
Summary: Quinn Fabray, the daughter of a recently deceased industrialist, demoralized by her mother's departure, becomes even more depressed after her girlfriend dumps her. Feeling ashamed, she walks to the nearest train station and boards a train at night. While on board, she meets Rachel Berry, a lively and talkative young girl, who is leaving to go to her hometown. An adventure ensues.


**Time For A Break**

**A/N:** This is based on the Bollywood movie: Jab We Met. It's eventual Faberry, although Rachel seems to be madly in love with Finn Hudson at the start. I know that some of the trains and station may not exist, but you know, it's fiction. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: Jab We Met obviously does not belong to me; neither does Glee or the characters in the story. I just have a lot of feelings.

**Summary**: A feisty young girl who is sent off track, quite literally, when she bumps into a depressed businesswoman on an overnight train Lima, Ohio. While attempting to get her back on board when she gets off at a station stop, both are left stranded in the middle of nowhere. Having walked out of her corporate business after being dumped by her girlfriend, the girl has no destination in mind, until the other girl forces her to accompany her back home, then on to elope with her secret boyfriend.

* * *

Quinn zoned out as people around started arguing about something she didn't bother paying attention to. Her mind was on something else. Someone else.

Being 20 and the manager of one of the biggest corporate businesses was stressful, to say the least. After her father's death, it was only proper to take over the business, even if she hated it. The constant pressure on her to live up to the standards of Russell Fabray, the great business tycoon, stressed her out. She was too young for this shit.

A feeling of disgust washed over her as she thought of her mother. Her affair had torn the family apart, and then she just left, leaving her daughter and her husband to deal with the broken pieces. Quinn was sure that her mother departure was the cause of her father's death. He wasn't a smoker or a drinker, but after Judy left, he had started and couldn't stop, then died from liver disease. Now, here Quinn was. Alone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she was dragged back to reality, "Miss Fabray, are you okay?" her assistant asked, cautiously. Quinn just nodded before standing up and walking out of the conference room, not noticing how the arguing had stopped and everyone was watching her go.

She stared at herself in the mirror, a stranger seeming to stare back with bags under her eyes, a permanent grimace, and her eyebrows pulled together. Dressed in a white blouse, a black blazer and black pants, she looked tired. She was. Quinn didn't know when she turned into this person, but she didn't know how to change back. She sighed and knew where she had to go, to the one person who could make it better.

* * *

As she got in her silver Porsche, too expensive for her but she had appearances to keep, she felt a little bit happier knowing she would soon see the love her life. She drove at a fast pace and soon reached her girlfriend's place. She practically ran to the door and pressed the intercom, but there was no answer, then she remembered that she had a spare key. She opened the door and climbed three flights of stairs, before opening the door to Santana's apartment, which was unusually unlocked.

She walked in and nearly walked back out when she saw Santana half-naked on top of a blonde, she opened her mouth, to scream or shout but no sound came out, only a strangled gasp, Santana turned and froze when she saw Quinn.

"Santana…" Quinn whispered, her voice small,

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" she seemed fed up and this angered Quinn,

"What am I doing here? Why the fuck are you half naked on top of some blonde slut?" Quinn shouted, throwing her hands up in anger, she was on the verge of tears but didn't want to cry in front of Santana. The blonde girl looked quite insulted but Quinn didn't give a damn.

"Quinn, you spend more time at work then with me, I have needs Quinn, I need someone who wants me as much as I want them," Santana said, almost bored,

"But… I love you…"

"No Quinn, you don't, you don't know me enough as you never spend any time with me, I'm sorry, we can't be together anymore." Quinn turned on her heel and walked out, tears sliding down her face; she slammed the door behind her and ran down the stairs to her car. Like father, like daughter. Her mother's reason for leaving was the same, that Russell loved work more than family. The other reason was because she was in love. Love doesn't exist, she's a liar, Quinn thought.

She was about to get in her car, when she stopped, she needed to get away from New York, she needed to leave. She placed her car keys on top of the car, and just started walking.

* * *

**AN**: The chapters do get longer, and Rachel will be introduced in the next chapter. I hope you've liked it so far.


End file.
